


A Loving Marriage

by CosmicCthulhu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage Law Challenge, POV Ron Weasley, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCthulhu/pseuds/CosmicCthulhu
Summary: Ron returns to England after finding out about the Marriage Law Act and he was shocked to see who the Ministry had matched the love of his life with.Note: This is Ron’s POV, but I swear there’s plenty of Dramione by the end!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	A Loving Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all comments and kudos I get!
> 
> English is not my first language, and this work is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

Ron loved everything about Hermione.

He loved her heart and her passion, her beauty and intelligence, her innocence and courage. Even her quirks and particular habits were endearing to him. They way she insists on making redundant lists and color-coded charts to organize even the little details of her life and the way her wild mane puffs up when she gets angry or bothered by an off-putting comment or even when she rants for hours about a subject so complicated and specific, the man could only nod and agree mindlessly.

The war had ended only a few months ago and even though they were still trying to determine exactly where they stood in terms of a relationship, Ron was pretty sure he was going to end up married to this fiery and gorgeous witch. 

And Ron knew the brunette loved him too. Though she never said it out loud, he could very much see it in her actions and in her eyes. 

She’d recommend him books for him because she wanted him to get to know her own world better and she would talk eagerly about the things that she wanted to do with him ( _ and Harry and Ginny, too, but they would be double dates, so it still counts _ ) as soon as things went back to normal. 

He still remembers the way her eyes glinted with mirth, as she promised that they’d go to the Louvre and they’d visit other countries and maybe get to know other wizarding communities and cultures as well because, according to her ‘ _ The world is far too big and diverse for us to not explore it! _ ’.

It was such an easy future to picture: them married in pure domestic bliss. And after years traveling together, they’d settle down back in England, to stay closer to their family and friends. And then, in the future, their red headed children ( _ at least a boy and a girl, he imagined _ ) would be waiting excitedly for the Hogwarts Express to take them away for their first year at the wizarding School. 

Everything was going to be perfect. It’s what they both deserve after all the hell they’ve been through during the war: A perfect and happy life, filled with love and passion, with them together until the end.

However, life was not so simple as the redhead wizard had hoped.

In less than a year after the final battle, Hogwarts had announced that they’d be reopening, and they would offer a chance for every seventh year student to retake their studies and finish their schooling. At the same time, Kingsley Shacklebolt himself offered the Golden Trio the unique opportunity of joining the Auror Department, as they had already proven themselves to be quite handy with their combative skills.

For Hermione, the obvious choice was to go back to Hogwarts, to finish what she had started, and follow whatever path she chose for her life. A path that certainly involved less fighting and more reading. ( _ More traveling, maybe? Was she still thinking of the promises she had made? _ )

For Harry, the chance of joining the Aurors so early on was an opportunity that he just couldn’t ignore. Ron remembered the way his green eyes lit up in excitement and his smiles widened wildly as soon as Kingsley sat them down to make this offer. It seems like Harry was born to catch evil wizards, after all.

For Ron, however, things were... different. He didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts. It was too difficult for him to return to a place that witnessed a brutal battle not even a year ago. And it would be too heart-breaking for him to walk on the same halls that his brother had died in. 

And as for becoming an auror? That wasn’t what Ron really wanted either. It took him a full blown war for him to realise he wasn’t a fighter at all. He didn’t enjoy it , and certainly couldn’t see himself risking his life as a way of making a living.

Instead, he talked to Charlie via owls. And after weeks of communication, he arranged a Portkey to Romania, to work as an assistant care-taker at the Dragon Sanctuary. A simple, not quite dangerous, but hard-working job. It was enough for him to forget the horrors of the war, and would certainly help time pass quicker, as he waited for Hermione to finish her Eight-year at Hogwarts.

With a teary goodbye to both of his friends, and a tight hug to his mother and siblings, Ron set off to Romania, pursuing his own path in life.

\-----

Just like he had predicted, the job demanded hard labour, but it wasn’t particularly difficult to do. Ron would spend most of his time butchering some cows to feed the dragons and would spend hours in the incubation room, making sure the temperatures were hot enough for the eggs to develop properly. 

Sometimes, he’d need to wrestle some dragons too. And although this earned him a few new scars, it also gave him plenty of exciting stories that he could flaunt about to his acquaintances.

He made several new friends in Romania, with the help of his charming and easy-going brother, too. And although he had never forgotten the soft lips and captivating smile of the girl he loved, Ron couldn’t help himself when he started to date and hook up with some of the beautiful Romanians girls that showed him appreciation and awe for his hard work of wrestling dragons.

And the pay wasn’t too shabby, either. No wonder Charlie insisted to stay so far away from his family, after all these years. Turns out that working at the dragon reserve was a very profitable job, and awarded him both money and respect from his peers.

Without realizing, Ron slowly settled himself into the best life he could ever have. A life he hadn’t even considered he _could_ have before the war.

Every now and again the redhead would receive letters from his friends, family and Hermione. And though the letters were always a welcome sight for Ron, he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something… wrong about them. 

His friends and family would often ask plenty of details about his life at the dragon reserve, his new friends and his plans for the future, but would offer very little in terms of their own lifes. They would write in vague details about what they were up to back in England, but they were often just a couple of vapid anecdotes of how their day was and whatnot.

But at the end of the day, Ron could say he was happy, and although his life has turned out different from the initial future he had planned, he certainly wasn't going to complain being a young and rich bachelor, living comfortably in the Romanian mountains

\-----

Ron came back to England after three years away. 

And it wasn’t even out of his own volition, either. 

One October morning, he had woken up with the insistent tappings of a stern-looking barn owl, that bore the British Ministry of Magic Seal on the letter it carried on its beak.

The letter urged both Ron and Charlie to return to Britain, and to cooperate with the Ministry’s new Marriage Law and Reproduction Act. 

It then proceeded to explain what that law entailed: The Ministry was rounding up every eligible witch and wizard of ages between 18 to 40 to marry ( _ and produce as many children as they could _ ) after going through a series of personality tests, compatibility charms and health inspections, for the sake of repopulating the dying wizarding population. Acts of noncompliance would result in obliviation and a very expensive fine, to boot. 

And by the tone of the letter, and a bit of digging around some newspapers, it seemed like the Ministry had passed that law for a while. 

So why didn’t Harry, Hermione or anyone else for that matter say anything about this to him?

Were they just going to let that happen?

Were they already matched? With spouses and children and a family that had never been mentioned?

What about the perfect future Ron had planned? Their travels, and their promises?

With these questions hammering against his brain, Ron packed his belongings, and marched alongside an equally confused and wary Charlie to travel with their arranged Portkey so that they could return to England. And after a smooth landing, the brothers rushed their way into the Burrow, to meet their family again and understand the situation a little better.

They found Harry and Ginny first, sitting together in the kitchen counter. Ron was so happy and excited to see them again after years, that he completely forgot the sour mood that he was in previously. 

He hugged Harry first, while Charlie embraced their sister. Soon, the rest of the family started to show up at the kitchen, to look, hug and talk to the two redheads, while they enjoyed some tea and ate some snacks together.

“How was Romania?’ Harry asked, looking at the two brothers with a genuine grin.

“Busy! There were several new dragons hatching last month.” Charlie laughed, sporting his new burn scars given to him by the unruly baby dragons.

“And cold, too!” Ron chuckled, telling them about a incident in which a coworker had his clothes frozen solid as a prank. 

“And why did you two comeback?” Ginny asked next, also smiling at her brothers.

At this inquiry, the two wizards sombered, as they remembered  _ why _ they had returned, after all. Without a word, Ron summoned their Ministry letters, and glared with a raised eyebrow at the visually blanched family members.

“Oh.” Arthur choked. “I see.”

“Did any of you know about this?” Ron asked, trying to force his tone to not sound accusatory, but failing. “Certainly you must have! This is a ridiculous law!”

“Ron…”

“We need to go to the Ministry by the end of the month to find our matches.” Charlie sighed, crossing his arms in discontentment.

“We didn’t think the law was going to affect you. The Ministry led us to believe that wizards living abroad would not have to respond to this Act.” Molly blurted out. “So we didn’t say anything to not upset you both.”

“All of you decided not to say anything? We had the right to know about what was happening!”

“It’s not like you’d be able to do anything about it.” Molly sighed, trying to keep her tears at bay. 

“Ginny and I married before the law had come to effect.” Harry said, attempting to steer away Ron’s wrath towards his mother. “George, Percy, Bill were also married, so we just need to get on with… making babies, I guess.”

“Ridiculous!” Charlie muttered, furrowing his brow.

“What about Hermione?” Ron asked, noticing the brunette was nowhere in sight.

“She” Harry hesitated, but Ginny completed his line of thought.

“She is also married now. But she’s fine.” Ginny said, and with a tentative smile, she offered her brother a piece of paper, with a scribble written on it. “We’ve been talking to her everyday. Here, this is her address.”

\-----

Ron had spent the entire afternoon catching up with his family. After a bit of an argument, he and Charlie somehow managed to forgive the rest of the Weasleys ( _ and two Potters, now _ ) for their lack of communication, though Ron was still bothered by the fact that he’d have to marry someone he probably never met in his life. Somone that definetely wasn't going to be the brunette he loved so much.  


The next morning, Ron left the Burrow with a mission to look for Hermione, following the address Ginny had handed to him. 

It led him to a tiny and picturesque wizarding village, just in the outskirts of Bristol. Still following the directions left by his sister, he walked a cobblestone path that directed him into a large and impressive house, a little farther away from the other houses in the village.

With a hesitant knock at the door, and no real plan of what he was going to say, he soon encountered himself face-to-face with his friend ( _ Crush? Ex-girlfriend? Love of his life? _ ) Hermione Jean Granger. ' _Not Granger anymore, though._ ' He thought, with a bitter taste in his mouth  


With only a quick glance, he felt his heart tighten with worry. She looked… Crestfallen. Not exactly depressed, sad or even sick, but... subdued, and cold. Her hair wasn’t as shiny and wild as it had been, and her brow eyes seemed duller and more tired. She was paler than what he remembered, and even her freckles didn’t look as bright.

She was still beautiful though. She would always be beautiful. 

“Ron?” She asked, widening her eyes, and with her mouth agape.

“‘Mione!” Ron grinned, but he noticed that she was more shocked and aggrieved than anything else. “You look... well”

Hermione snorted in disbelief, but decided not to comment, instead inviting him to enter her home.

He took in the sight of the interior of the house. Just as opulent and beautiful as the outside. The living room had a large black sofa and an expensive-looking large persian rug adorning the floor beneath it. There was a bookshelf in the corner, and it was filled with new and old books, but Ron suspected that it probably wasn’t the only bookshelf in the house, considering this was the residence of Hogwarts' biggest bookworm. 

The other furniture around the room denoted class and good taste. ( _ Pure-blooded taste, Ron thought bitterly _ ). Though there were also a muggle tv and other muggle appliances around the room, meaning that at least Hermione didn't marry a complete blood purist fanatic.

Whoever Hermione had married to, it was clear that it had been a very rich wizard.

The muggleborn returned from the kitchen with some tea and biscuits for them to eat as they caught up with each other’s life. 

At the start of the conversation, Ron tried to embrace his friend, but she flinched away, and hesitated to return the same sort of affection. “Ron, I’m married now.”

“So I heard.” Ron muttered. “How are you holding up?”

“My husband is kind. And he treats me with respect.” She said, but she wouldn’t look at him in the eyes. 

“But do you love him?” The man knew the answer already. Of course she would never love someone she was forced to marry, yet he needed her to say it. He needed to hear that she’d prefer to be married to him, instead. “Are you happy?” He added afterwards, with a softer tone.

“I’m content. Truly, Ron, my husband is not a bad man at all.” She shrugged, looking at detailed pattern of the rug. “We may not love each other, but we work well together.”

“If you’re content, then why do you look like you want to cry?” He hissed, finally losing his patience.

“Because this is all very stressful, Ron! And I fear he may resent me for-” She choked, and swallowed a lump forming on her throat. “For the child I’ll conceive one day.”

This comment sounded strange for the redhead sitting on the expensive couch. He straightened himself and stared intensely at the witch’s brow eyes. “Who exactly are you married with?”

Before she could answer his question, the sound of the floo in the other room called out for their attention, and Hermione confessed that her husband had just arrived home. Heavy thuds of his footsteps echoed through the hall, and finally, a tall figure lingered on the living room’s doorway, peering at the two other occupants in the house.

Ron’s eyes were as big as saucers when he saw the white-blond hair and pale skin of the wizard. There was an unmistakable sneer in his mouth as he glanced at Ron, as his grey eyes glared at him for a second, but then settled at the witch sitting on the couch.

“Hermione?” Draco Malfoy called out to her with an unspoken question. 

“Ronald just returned from Romania.” The witch supplied her husband. “We were just catching up.”

“MALFOY!” Ron exclaimed, after his mind finally shook away the stunning sight. He jumped out of the couch, and placed himself between Hermione and the blond wizard. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“I live here.” Malfoy scoffed, unimpressed by the outburst of the man.

“This can’t be true! How did this happen?”

“We were matched by the Ministry.” Hermione explained, walking carefully to stand closer to her husband. “We made all tests available and it showed we had… Synergy.”

“How?!” Ron snarled, his face reddening with anger and disbelief. “You hate each other! He’s a Death Eater!”

“Ron!” Hermione’s tone was a warning, but Malfoy had the sense of looking self-conscious and downcast.

“I’ll let you both catch up.” He said, with his usual icy tone, as he ascended the stairs, presumably to get somewhere else.

“He’s not a Death Eater anymore.” Hermione said calmly, and so incredibly sad. “I know, he used to be horrible to us, but he already paid for his crimes.”

“And you said he’s kind, and treats you with respect?”

“He does. He changed.”

“But you don’t love him.”

“I don’t. He doesn’t love me either.” Hermione sniffed, and drained her tea, clearly trying to calm herself. “We’re trying to make this work. Like it or not, we’ll need to have a child one day.”

“I think I should leave.” Was all he had the courage to say, after that confession.

Hermione didn’t try to stop him.

\-----

As the days passed and his life back in England continued, Ron lived in a strange limbo of trying to adjust to a post-war wizarding Britain.

He spent most of his days in the Burrow, talking to family, or at the 12 Grimmauld Place, hanging out with Harry and Ginny. He’d help George with the Joke shop every now and again, and he’d avoid Hermione ( _ and her husband _ ) like the plague.

One day, nearing the end of the month, he finally gathered enough courage to present himself at the Ministry’s Facilities to make his mandatory tests to find his match.

It had been a surprisingly quick process. The healers had explained him that they’d draw out his blood to search for any potential illnesses he could have, and then would cast a charm to indicate the strength and essence of his magical core, and lastly, there was a laughably simple questionnaire with stupid questions such as ‘ _ What’s your favorite past time activity _ ’ and ‘ _ If you were animal, what animal would you be and why? _ ”

In less than a week he had received the results of his tests, as well as the name of his best suited witch: Lavender Brown.

A curious match. He remembered he had a thing for her back in school, but it wasn’t anything serious back then. It certainly wasn’t the mind-nubbing love he had felt for Hermione, not even close. He wasn’t even sure what made them a good match. His own answers from the questionnaire didn’t make sense to him. 

He wasn’t happy with the result, but he couldn’t quite say he was devastated, either. He felt… empty.

He was feeling empty ever since he walked out of Hermione’s home and she hadn’t even said a goodbye to him, actually.

\-----

The following days were numb. He met Lavender for a couple of dates, with the pretext of getting to know her better, before they decided to make a small and simple bonding ceremony at the Ministry of Magic.

She was a lovely young woman. Not unattractive in the least. A bit humorous in a light-hearted kind of way ( _ she had a surprising penchant for puns and cheesy jokes _ ) and she had a great sense of family duty, much like Ron’s. She worked as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron and quite enjoyed the banter of the good-natured patrons there.

But she wasn’t Hermione.

It was unfair to both of them. Ron knew how awful it was for him to pin for someone else’s wife, while he was married himself, but he couldn’t help it.

During the nights, he would dream of chocolate curls and brown eyes. A fiery and passionate woman. And when he woke up in the morning, and his wife was nothing like the woman of his dreams, it crushed him. He never voiced these thoughts out loud, but it was evident for anyone that paid enough attention.

“Ron, you need to get over her, mate.” Harry called him out one night, as they visited some shops in Diagon Alley. “You look awful!”

“Wow, thanks Harry.” Ron huffed in annoyance. “You’re really charming sometimes. No wonder my sister loves you so much.”

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out like you planned!”

“And whose fault was that? Maybe if you had told me what was happening, I could have come back sooner!”

“The law passed suddenly, we were all caught by surprise!”

Ron quickened his pace, wanting to get away from his friend before he shouted at him and made a scene. He wasn’t even paying attention where he was going, which is why he yelped in surprise when he accidentally bumped into someone, making them drop their recent purchases at Flourish and Blotts.

“Ah, damn.” He exclaimed, helping this person gather the several fallen books. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“It’s alright.” The painfully familiar voice said.

“Oh. Hey there, ‘Mione.” He grimaced, raising his head to look at the witch.

“Hi, Ron.” She mumbled, accepting with a quiet  _ ‘thank you _ ’ for the books he had picked up from the floor for her. “How have you been?”

“Fine.” He said with no real conviction. “I’m married to Lavender now.”

“Congratulations.”

They stood in silence for a while, looking at each other’s eyes. Ron couldn’t stop admiring her. She was still the most beautiful woman to have ever lived, and he couldn’t just ignore the years he spent loving her so dearly. Without thinking, he broke their awkward silence, blurting out an invitation for a date. “Want to grab a drink with me?”

“Hum. No, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because she’s my wife, you prat!” Malfoy’s voice boomed from behind him, as he quickly made his way to wrap a possessive hand around Hermione’s waist.

“It’s not like it’s a crime to hangout with a friend!”

“It’s still incredibly crude of you to ask a married woman on a date!”

“You're not her keeper, Malfoy. Hell, you’re only married because the Ministry forced you!” Ron raised his voice, and Hermione sunk back into Malfoy’s hold, visibly embarrassed by the spat they were having in the middle of the street. Ron continued, oblivious to the people staring at him. “I bet you even shag hundreds of witches behind Hermione’s back!”

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing?! Not everyone has a dull marriage such as you!”

“Stop!” Hermione pleaded, holding back her husband and glaring at her friend. “Both of you are being ridiculous!”

The two wizards regained their composure, looking at the petite witch instead. She turned to Ron with a sad smile and knitted brows. “Ron, I’m sorry, but I can’t go out with you.” And after a beat of silence, she glanced at Malfoy with a warning look. “Though I do hope we can hang out in the future. As friends.”

“Right.” Ron barked, still highly frustrated with the couple before him. “I’ll be in the Leaky. Where my  _ wife _ works.”

“Have fun.” Malfoy snarked back, and Hermione could only roll her eyes at the bickering wizards.

\-----

“Are you still mad at me?” Hermione asked, with a sigh, as she watched her surly husband reading one of their new books in their impressive library.

“No.” He said, without looking at her.

“That wasn’t even my fault! I can’t control what Ron does!”

“Sure.”

“Oh my God!” Hermione placed her hands on her hips, bewildered. “Malfoy, look at me!”

He didn’t obey her. He still kept his eyes fixed on the book, but Hermione could see he wasn’t reading anything, because his gaze was fixed in a single spot.

“Draco!”

Her voice muttered his name with a subtone of hurt and apprehension. It was enough to make the blond wizard look at his wife, and realize that she was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, his heart sank, and he felt a sudden and unexpected need to approach the witch and embrace her.

“I’m sorry.” She said, with a tired voice. She accepted the hug, melting into his arms. “I’m trying to make us work.”

“I’m sorry as well.” He mumbled, into her hair. “I overreacted and acted like an idiot. I shouldn’t doubt you.”

“I really don’t feel anything for Ron anymore. I stopped thinking about him for years, in fact.”

“How would I know?” Draco snorted a self-deprecating laugh. “We barely talk about our pasts. I know nothing about you, really.”

Before Hermione could ask what he meant by that, he interrupted her with a kiss to her lips that she promptly reciprocated. “Go out with me.” He sighed against her skin.

“On a date?” She asked with a small smile. "You're already married to me."  


“Yes.” Draco smirked back at her. A playful and flirtatious smirk that the brunette didn’t think she had ever seen before. “But my wife deserves to be courted properly, after all.”

“I like the sound of that.” She responded with a good natured-chuckle.

And as the days passed, Draco and Hermione grew closer together.

Draco took his wife to various dates in lavish restaurants and expensive balls. They would eat their meals together during these weekly date nights and talk about everything and nothing, and dance together, as they held each other close.

He would often shower her with jewels and dresses and gifts that she insisted weren’t necessary, but they both knew he was giving them to her because he had the money to do so, and he just loved the way she’d flush and puff her hair, trying to look both very flatered and very aggravated at the same time. 

Hermione also took her husband to dates of her own scheming. They travelled around the world together, often deciding where to go in a spur of the moment. They met other cultures, they visited museums and they picked up plenty of souvenirs and postcards to send to their friends abroad. ( _They even invited some friends to join them, and it would often be a wonderful weekend tradition._ )  


She showed him plenty of muggle culture, and would sometimes delve into full blown speeches about the history, literature, music and art that the muggles had produced. And Draco would listen to her with honest fascination and awe, and he would often try to draw comparisons between muggles and wizarding arstists and authors.  


They would talk a lot together. And with each conversation, they both began to understand each other a little better.

They would talk about their days and what happened during their work hours, and what were their wishes for their future. How many children they would want to have, and how were they going to be raised. During the nights, they would discuss and remember their experiences during the war. The things that they had to go through, their fears and the things that encouraged them to continue fighting until the end. For her, it was the need to prove she was as capable as any other witch, despite her blood. For him, it was just the need to save his mother, to make sure she'd make it through.   


And after all their talking, they would melt into each other’s arms, with a passionate embrace. As a statement that the war was over, and that times had changed and that perhaps, the Ministry wasn't so wrong when deciding that they both had synergy, after all.

They both loved the feeling of waking up in the morning with a mess of tangled limbs and naked bodies, and they would often voice these feelings with more fervent acts of affection.  


One day, as the couple walked and perused around the Diagon Alley hand-in-hand, they spotted a mass of red hair walking out of the Leaky Cauldron. He had his wife by his side, and though they both walked farther away from each other than the other couple, they seemed happy and comfortable with each other nonetheless.

Ron was still a close friend to Hermione, of course. Though their interactions had been stunted by his heartbreak and her growing and visible infatuation with the blond wizard. The redhead would comment something about her beauty every now and again, but it was clear that both of them had long moved past their ( _ not-quite-real _ ) relationship and crushes.

The Weasley couple approached the Malfoys with widened grins. With a laugh, Ron announced that they were expecting a child, and Hermione hugged Lavender with a squeal of joy, while Draco shook Ron’s hand with a genuine smile.

When they returned home, Malfoy was quieter than usual, and when his wife asked him about it, he didn’t hesitate to share his thoughts.

“It’s just that.” He pondered for a while, choosing his words, and looking at her in the eyes. “I wish it had been us.”

With a kind smile and a kiss to his forehead, Hermione cast a wordless charm that made her wand shine a blue light towards her abdomen. “I was going to tell you at dinner. I’m pregnant.”

He held his breath in surprise, and gasped after a second. He jumped out of his armchair when the news had sunk in his mind, wrapping his strong arms around the witch and lifting her up with an excited twirl.

“I take it that you’re happy?’

“Gods!” He laughed, burying his nose in her hair. “I love you so much.”

She gasped and smiled in elation. She knew well how much her husband loved him, and he had told her so before, but it had never been in such a devoted and sincere voice before. 

After a deep and long kiss, that made them both gasp for air, she chuckled, and hugged him tighter. And her words were like a prayer and a promise.

“I love you too.”


End file.
